


Wake Up

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hospitals, Impaling, badthingshappen bingo, prompt: cradling someone in their arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Written for the badthingshappenbingo on tumblr with the prompt ‘cradling someone in their arms’.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Wake Up

“Honey, please look at me.” Patton said, his voice choked on unspilled tears. “Baby, please open your eyes.” The room around him was deathly quiet, the only sound Patton’s barely controlled sobs as he cradled his husband in his arms. “Let me see your beautiful eyes, okay? I-I know you have them, wake up, _please_.” 

Patton didn’t care about the blood that was starting to spred down his legs, warm and thick. Didn’t care that the lead pole was going through what looked like Virgil’s heart. That didn’t matter, nothing mattered except them. 

“Baby, please,” Tears started to fall. “I- ** _wake up,_** please!” His shuddering breaths overwhelmed him, Virgil would know what to do, but Virgil was sleeping right now. He was sleeping and Patton couldn’t wake him up, needed to wake him up, needed to see his gorgeous eyes, Patton loved his eyes. 

“C-c’mon, Virgil, you-you need to wake up now,” Patton whispered. Sirens could start to be heard in the background, but all of Patton’s attention was focused on Virgil. His husband, his newly wedded husband, because they had only just gotten married, but he was sleeping now and Patton-Patton couldn’t wake him up. “Honey, please. Please please please.” 

The sirens were louder now, and Patton’s breaths were loud too, and Virgil wouldn’t wake up, and the building around them was creaking, and people were screaming, shouting, and it was all too much.  
Patton curled up over Virgil protectively, it had taken so long for Virgil to fall asleep in front of him, his trust having been shattered long ago. The noise was too much and Virgil got overwhelmed, and he needed to help his husband, needed to help Virgil. 

“Hey! Hey!” Someone was shouting at him, but they couldn’t shout, they were too loud, they were going to wake Virgil up-although that was good maybe, Patton couldn’t seem to do so himself. 

Virgil hated being woken up, by Patton, even, so a stranger would be worse, Patton had to get him up so the stranger wouldn’t. “Baby,” Patton told his husband, “You really have to get up now. C’mon, you won’t be late for work if you-if ya hurry. C’mon.”

There was no response from Virgil, so Patton shook his shoulder. “Hey, c’mon. Please-“ His voice was starting to waver. “Please, you gotta get up.”

“Hey! There’s someone over here!” A voice shouted. Patton didn’t pay attention, they didn’t matter. He couldn’t get Virgil to wake up, that did matter.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and Patton whipped his head around to see a blurry figure. “You need to get out, c’mon!” It shouted, but Patton just curled tighter around Virgil. 

“Damnit, man! We can’t help him if you don’t come with us!” The figure added. Help...Virgil? Help him wake up? That...did Virgil need help? Maybe...

“C’mon dude, get up! I’m going to carry him, okay? I need you to go to the truck. Can you walk?” Was he talking to Patton?

“He isn’t waking up,” Patton said. “He’s gonna be late for work.”

“Hey, I need you to focus. Can you do that for me? Can you walk?”

“Focus?”

“You’re in shock, but we can’t risk being under this building anymore. The structure could collapse at any minute, and then neither of you will ever wake up again.”

“I want him to wake up.”

“He will. I just need you to walk over to that truck, okay?” They pointed to a red glare in the distance.  
“And then he’ll wake up?”

“Yes. Just walk over to that truck, okay?”

“O-okay.” Patton slowly got up, his legs trembling. The figure jogged around him, stoping to pick up Virgil. “H-hey!”

“I’m just going to help him wake up.” The figure said, and that’s what Patton wanted. “Go over to that truck now.”

Patton slowly turned around and started walking to it, all of the screams and shouts and groans starting to get to his head. A second figure ran up to him, scooping him up, and Patton giggled, as it made him feel as though he was flying.   
The next thing he knew, he was at the hospital, and when he asked the doctors, it had been several days later. The next question on his mind was Virgil, and although everything from that night was a little hazy, he could remember that it really wasn’t good. 

They said he could see him soon, and that Virgil had almost died several times. That they had to put him in a medically induced coma. Virgil would heal completely, they said. Well, hopefully completely, as there was a slight chance the damage done to his spine would stop him from ever walking again. 

But hey, at least he would wake up, and one day, Patton would be able to see Virgil’s green eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if there are any errors in the fic!


End file.
